


you're not as covert as you think, supersoldier

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Doodles, Fanart, Fluff, From Steve Rogers's Sketchbook, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A "sneaky" doodle from Steve's sketchbook, in which he's only seconds away from scribbling “Mr and Captain Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers". Tony’s really just trying to do some SI stuff on his tablet (no, he’s arguing with JARVIS over text about how soon is too soon to propose).
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	you're not as covert as you think, supersoldier

**Author's Note:**

> i'm alive, just about.
> 
> anyone here for non-stony stuff: i will unhide the merlin fic soon
> 
> anyway. stevetony is life.

reblog on [**the worst place for internet fandom**](https://his-majesty-tony-stark.tumblr.com/post/641665155402481664/steves-doodling-mr-and-captain-tony-and-steve)

**Author's Note:**

> i welcome feedback even if said feedback is to tell me steve rogers would never draw anything that wasn't realistic and super artsy


End file.
